Sex To Save The World
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Only Gabriel could save the world with sex. Gabifer, slash, set in Hammer Of The Gods. NO CHARACTER DEATH


HK: So… a very long time ago I decided to do this. I don't even remember why it's been so long… but here we go! Some Gabifer. Dedicated to Sanity's-Overrated because it's almost definitely her fault. :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All of the nothing!

WARNINGS! Slash, bondage, rough sex, Gabriel.

XXXX

Gabriel waited until the door shut behind Kali and the Winchesters before relaxing, dropping his sword. Lucifer was still watching him warily.

"What are you doing, brother?" He made a note of where the sword fell, since he hadn't brought his to deal with some demi gods. He wasn't sure where the trick was this time. There was always a trick with Gabriel. The trickster smiled, spreading his hands.

"Lucifer, bro, did you really think I'd fight you? I've missed you, brother." Gabe took a step closer, looking seductively through his lashes at Lucifer. The Morningstar frowned, but didn't pull away.

"I thought you were choosing them. Why did you let the Winchesters escape?" He wasn't completely ready to believe him, but... Gabriel had always been his favorite brother. He had taught the younger angel everything... Including things Michael said angels weren't supposed to know. But then, Mike was always the boring one.

"Well I didn't want them to watch what was coming next," Gabriel purred, and there was that mischievous gleam that Lucifer had missed so much. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel's multiple layers of jackets disappeared to be replaced by an extremely baggy shirt that hung off his shoulder.

It made him look a lot younger, and the bared expanse of skin brought some very pleasant memories back. Lucifer could smell Gabriel now, and it was almost exactly as he remembered. There was a tang of sugar that hadn't been there before, but it was nearly covered as his grace flared.

Gabriel was displaying himself as he hadn't since he left Heaven.

Lucifer let his vessel's eyes fall shut, basking in his brother's grace. It had been centuries since he felt that warm light. Gabe let out a low moan at finally being able to be himself again. He had spent so long trapped in the trickster's identity, hiding all that he was that the release was incredible.

While he made the sound simply from relief at unchaining himself, it made Lucifer shudder. The devil stepped closer, close enough to feel the heat off of Gabriel's body. He opened his eyes, looking down into Gabriel's honey gold.

"Why didn't you seek me out sooner, brother?" Lucifer leaned down, his lips nearly brushing against Gabe's as his arms wrapped around Gabriel's waist. His younger brother pouted up at him, that adorable pout that always made Lucifer want to ravish him and make him scream. Gabriel had found a good vessel if Lucifer still wanted to touch him...

"I didn't want to disturb you," the younger angel confessed, nuzzling in against Lucifer's chest. They hadn't held each other like this since they were fledglings, and neither was a fledgling now. Gabriel could feel Lucifer's erection burning cold against his hip and he smiled, grinding himself against his brother. Lucifer's breath caught in his throat and he ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

"You could never be anything but welcome, Gabriel. You know that." Lucifer had completely forgotten about the Winchesters in favor of his beloved little brother. Which was pretty much exactly what Gabriel had planned really. The arch angel smirked, lifting his arms to drape them around his brother's shoulders, pressing his lips against Lucifer's neck.

"I didn't know if you'd still want me," he whispered, making sure his lips scraped Lucifer's skin. Lucifer's arms tightened instinctively, and the Morningstar buried his face in Gabe's hair.

"I will always love you, Gabriel. I have missed you so since I fell…" His voice choked with pain, and at once Gabriel's hands were running soothingly up and down his back. A little embarrassed by the need, Gabriel rose up on his tiptoes to whisper directly into Lucifer's ear.

"I left Heaven, Lucifer. It wasn't the same after you left, I couldn't stay there without you…" He kissed him gently, leaning back a little to look into his brother's eyes. "Take me, Luce. I've been too long without you." Lucifer groaned, his hands gripping Gabriel's hips tight enough to bruise if he had been human.

"I need you Gabriel. Here, now." Turning, he threw his little brother back onto one of the tables, which morphed into a bed as Gabe fell. The younger arch angel landed on his back hard, a low moan escaping him as cords snaked down from the bed posts, tying tightly around his wrists and ankles.

Lucifer moved quickly to sit on the side of the bed level with Gabriel's hips, running a finger along his brother's side to vanish his clothes. Gabriel squirmed, his erection suddenly loose and flopping up to rest on his stomach.

Suddenly Lucifer was in total control, the memories coming back easily of happier times. He smirked, leaning forward to run a hand down the center of Gabriel's chest. "Have you been a bad boy, Gabe?" he asked, smirking as Gabriel shuddered under his touch.

"Yes," the younger angel moaned, looking up through his lashes at Lucifer and giving his big brother his best seductive smile. "I need you to punish me." Lucifer's eyes flashed but he didn't move.

"Really?" He leaned closer to breathe in Gabriel's scent. "And what makes you think you deserve to have me punish you?" Gabriel gave him a pathetic whimper and his best puppy eyes.

"Please, Luci… don't tease me…" He added a pout for good measure. Lucifer growled low in his throat, his knuckles whitening on the edge of the bed.

"You'll take what I give you and like it, Gabriel," he snarled, crawling over until he was kneeling over Gabriel and biting his brother's neck. The younger angel's eyes flickered shut and he moaned low in his throat, bucking his hips into Lucifer's.

Another time Lucifer would have punished him for that, but it had been so long and he had missed Gabriel so badly… There was no time for foreplay. Settling himself between his brother's spread thighs, he leaned up to kiss Gabriel gently. "This is going to hurt, brother," he whispered against Gabriel's lips, his voice surprisingly soft in comparison to the bruising grip he had on Gabe's hips.

Gabriel's eyes softened, and a small smile crossed his lips as he snapped his fingers.

"Wanna bet?" The teasing tone made Lucifer growl again and he snapped his hips forward, thrusting into Gabriel hard and fast.

Had the other only been human, he would definitely have torn something. Luckily Gabriel had slicked himself, although he had neglected to stretch himself at all. Lucifer smirked to himself as he pounded into his baby brother. It seemed Gabriel still liked it rough.

The younger angel arched up into Lucifer, screaming in pleasure as he kept thrusting, hard and fast. Lucifer let his eyes slide shut as he fucked Gabriel through the mattress, whispering sweet nothings and compliments into his brother's ear.

He doubted Gabriel could actually hear him or understand as Lucifer rode him through the fine line between pleasure and pain, but it made him feel a little better about the violent treatment. Before long Gabriel was cumming under him, but Lucifer ignored it, only pushing into his brother harder as he peppered light kisses over Gabriel's face and neck.

He fucked Gabriel over the edge of one orgasm, through it and into a second one before coming himself, filling Gabriel up. Spent for now, he snuggled into the crook of Gabriel's neck, not bothering to pull out. Gabriel was panting heavily as he came down from the high, settling his wrists into his bonds.

After a few minutes of only their breathing to fill the silence, Gabe nudged Lucifer with his shoulder.

"Luce? I've missed you." He sounded soft and sappy as ever, and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I missed you too babe," he replied with a small smile. "I'd do anything for you, Gabriel…" There was another brief pause.

"Anything?" Gabriel asked, his voice still soft but full of that telltale lilt that meant he was plotting something. Lucifer was currently too fucked out to care.

"Anything," he promised, pressing a kiss to the crease where Gabe's neck met his shoulder. From his position there he couldn't see the wicked grin that suddenly spread across Gabriel's face.

"Well… there is one thing, Lucifer…" None of the evil grin could be heard in Gabriel's voice, which simply sounded blissed out and innocent. It was the innocence that let Lucifer know something was definitely up, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Even the war with Heaven didn't seem important here in Gabriel's arms. Well… propped up on Gabriel's chest, since he wasn't going to untie the other angel until he was really through having his way with him.

XX

It was almost a month before Sam, Dean and Castiel saw Gabriel again. He snapped himself into the middle of their hotel room, grinning all over his face.

"Am I good or am I good!" he demanded cheerfully. Sam, who had jumped a foot in the air when Gabriel arrived, looked at the trickster cautiously.

"We thought you were dead," the younger Winchester pointed out. He had watched Gabriel's Casa Erotica DVD all the way through. Gabriel seemed to know it as he tipped him a wink.

"Far from it boys, I've just been solving all our problems!"

"How?" Dean demanded, getting to his feet.

"Lucifer's joining Team Free Will."

XXXX

HK: Because if anyone could use sex to stop the apocalypse, it would be Gabriel. XD


End file.
